Оказия
by Inflate
Summary: TF: Armada. Когда наступил тот самый момент? Момент, когда захотелось послать нормы приличия куда подальше, а плотину, удерживающую весь накопленный негатив, прорвало? Рэд Уайт – мальчик, которому вместе с еще парой ребят посчастливилось стать товарищами автоботов, не мог ответить на этот вопрос. После перепалки с Билли? Пожалуй, нет. Намного раньше…


_Когда наступил тот самый момент? Момент, когда захотелось послать нормы приличия куда подальше, а плотину, удерживающую весь накопленный негатив, прорвало? Рэд Уайт – мальчик, которому вместе с еще парой ребят посчастливилось стать товарищами автоботов, не мог ответить на этот вопрос. После перепалки с Билли? Пожалуй, нет. Намного раньше…_

Рэд всегда славился своим мягким и терпеливым нравом. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что его нереально вывести из себя, но это не мешало друзьями пытаться. Они, хотя и несознательно, все чаще доводили его: перед автоботами Алексис чаще всего представала человеком добрейшей души – неконфликтный характер, милая улыбка и готовность помочь, даже если ей это не под силу. Но она также была знатным перфекционистом и любила применять командный тон, если друзья делали что-то не так. Рэду не нравилось, когда на него повышают голос, но терпел – ведь ничего страшного. Карлос хоть и был лучшим другом, но иногда Рэду казалось, что они проводят слишком много времени вместе. Смуглый парень был очень весел и постоянно говорил не замолкая. Бесконечный поток шуток и приколов, а также историй на всевозможные темы постепенно начал раздражать.

Подросток не знал, как это объяснить, но напряжение начало копиться даже по отношению к автоботам. Возможно, из-за слишком гипертрофированного чувства справедливости, хотя какое было дело Рэду до того, как трансформеры ладили между собой? Да никакого! Никто из мехов не жаловался друг на друга, а вот блондин никак не мог успокоиться, когда видит, как, например, Блэр проявляет высокомерие по отношению к товарищам. Или как Скэвенджер спит на тренировках, тем самым выводя из равновесия всех остальных – его храп сложно было вынести – это тоже раздражало. Чрезмерная опека Рэд Алерта о детях тоже не давала покоя в последнее время. Рэд – как ему казалось, не он один из компании белковых союзников – даже начал считать себя бесполезным, потому что никакой практической пользы от них и вправду не было. Это не злило, но угнетало, добавляя очередную каплю в чашу терпения.

Вот почему юный Уайт решил-таки стать полезным и уговорил Рэд Алерта хоть что-то ему поручить. Задание: расфасовать провода. Одни, которые более целые, пойдут для ремонта раненых автоботов, а негодные – в утиль. Перед парнем поставили ящик с кабелями, стенки которого доходили до груди, и еще два поменьше, чтобы складывать туда «нужное» и «не нужное». Рэд был рад помочь; работа оказалось довольно монотонной, вряд ли бы Рэд Алерт захотел делать это сам, когда есть куча более важных дел. А Хот Шот или кто-то другой из команды тем более бы не взялись, а ведь дело полезное! Возможно, однажды это поможет одному из автоботов, когда тот окажется на ремплатформе после очередной битвы с десептиконами.

С таким позитивным настроем он работал пару часов, пока не осознал, что куча в центральной коробке не уменьшается. Провода были относительно небольшими, но поднять один, осмотреть, и перетащить в нужную коробку занимало около пятнадцати минут. С такими темпами он и за день не управится… Нужна помощь, которая пришла в виде шедшего мимо Билли за компанию с Фредом, жующим бутерброд. Почему бы не попросить товарищей помочь? Так Рэд и поступил, стараясь донести до Билли мысль, что они все равно ничего полезного не делают, всего лишь слоняясь по базе, а так хоть потрудятся на благо автоботской медицины.

\- Да кто вообще решил, что ты можешь мне указывать, Рэд?! – Билли грубо ткнул собеседника пальцем в грудь, когда тот закончил изъяснять просьбу. – Ты у нас типа лидер или что?

\- Или что… я не приказываю, я же просто попросил…

\- Да? – подросток с каштановыми волосами, кажется, на секунду сбился с толку слишком спокойным тоном собеседника, но отступать не собирался. – Ну, я отказываюсь – сам разбирайся, тебе ж поручили, а мы не подписывались.

\- Как скажешь, - процедил сквозь зубы Рэд, поворачиваясь обратно к ящику, и тихо-тихо добавив: - ленивый ублюдок.

Билли услышал.

\- Как ты меня назвал, умник? – долговязый схватил обидчика за воротник куртки и прижал к стенке ящика. – Я все слышал!

Рэд, естественно, был осведомлен о конфликтном характере Билли, которого могла вывести из себя любая мелочь, но обычно его жертвой «чтобы выпустить пар» становился Фред. Так зачем Рэд так неосторожно выразился? Наверное, потому, что больше всех остальных его достал именно Билли.

\- Ребят! – беспокойно замельтешил толстяк. – Давайте не ссориться! Пошлите лучше поедим!

\- Заткнись, Фред! – не на шутку рассвирепел Билли. – Ты следующий!

\- А, может, его ты трогать не будешь? Или тебе просто нужно самоутвердиться? – блондин сощурил глаза, глядя на противника. На лбу запульсировала жила, а руки как-то неосознанно сжались в кулаки.

\- Что ты сказал? Считаешь себя самым крутым? – больше Билли не стал себя сдерживать и, поскольку ни автоботов, ни людей рядом не было, врезал Рэду кулаком в живот. Не сильно, естественно, просто, чтобы сбить с «лидера» спесь.

Парень согнулся, охнув, ибо не ожидал, что дойдет до рукоприкладства. Обычно Билли был смел только на словах. Рэд почувствовал, словно внутри него что-то оборвалось. Нет, не так, просто плотина разрушалась. Он сжал руку в кулак, выпрямился, превозмогая неприятную тянущую боль, и со всей силы врезал Билли в нагло ухмыляющееся лицо. Темноволосый парень от неожиданности отпрянул и с глухим вскриком упал на пол, зажимая ладонью нос, из которого алой струей змеилась кровь.

Фред испуганно ойкнул и побледнел, ибо ожидал от Рэда чего-то подобного в последнюю очередь.

\- Я назвал тебя ублюдком, Билли, потому что ты меня достал уже! – вызверился Рэд на лежавшего ниц товарища. – Иногда я задаю себе вопрос: что ты здесь делаешь, ведь ты полностью бесполезен! Да, я знаю, что мы, люди, все бесполезны в каком-то смысле, но ты бьешь все рекорды, еще и выводишь меня из себя своими придирками. Пошло оно все к черту!

На этом Рэд прошел мимо ничего не понимающего Билли, пнул того по ноге и направился куда-то вглубь базы, скрываясь от глаз товарищей. Когда мгновение шока прошло, испуганный Фред помог другу подняться на ноги и повел его домой – нужна была медпомощь. Еще желательно было, чтобы автоботы об этом не узнали. Билли сам так захотел, потому что ему стало стыдно, несмотря на кипящую внутри обиду и злость. Все-таки, в чем-то Рэд был прав.

Спешно удаляющиеся подростки не заметили, что за ними из темного дверного проема в дальней части технического отсека кто-то наблюдал.

* * *

Вместо того чтобы отправиться на задание с Оптимусом, Хот Шотом и Скэвенджером, сегодня оранжевый мех был вынужден помогать медику с переоборудованием техотсека. В принципе, Смоукскрин не жаловался – его грузоподъемности мог сам Прайм позавидовать, да и любая работа будет на благо их отряду.

Сейчас же слегка уставший от перетаскивания габаритного оборудования Смоукскрин, шагал в свой отсек, чтобы подзарядиться, пока его не отвлек странный звук, доносившийся из соседнего помещения. Взору автобота предстала странная картина: конфликт между белковыми товарищами. Конфликты между людьми – не редкость, это мех знал, но чтобы между _их_ людьми – такое впервые. Он просто не решился вмешиваться, оставшись в стороне, да и противостояние между парнями быстро завершилось: Рэд высказался в грубой форме и удалился, а Фред помог Билли встать и повел его, очевидно, домой.

Сказать, что Смоукскрин удивился – ничего не сказать. Парень с забавно взъерошенными волосами никогда не проявлял агрессии, а тут такое. Еще и на товарища по команде набросился. Рассказать Оптимусу или Рэд Алерту? Нет, Смоукскрин решил сам поговорить с Рэдом и узнать причину конфликта. К тому же, он догадывался, что парень явно не захочет, чтобы об этом неприятном инциденте кто-то узнал. Кое-какой опыт в укрощении буйного нрава юных искр у меха-здоровяка был (в конце концов, он же работал в команде с Хот Шотом), поэтому он уверенно направился вслед за светловолосым подростком, надеясь, что тот не надумает убежать из базы и наделать глупостей.

Долго искать не пришлось: парень оказался в соседнем коридоре с блеклым освещением. Он увлеченно бил кулаком в стену и ругался себе под нос, даже не услышав тяжелые шаги меха за спиной.

\- Эй, Рэд, – позвал оранжевый автобот. – Ты в порядке, приятель?

\- Что? – парень испуганно обернулся, вздрогнув от неожиданности, и задрал голову вверх, рассматривая грузного меха со стреловым краном за плечами. – А, да, Смоукскрин, я в порядке. Не мог бы ты оставить меня одного, пожалуйста? Я занят.

\- Пытаешься победить металлическую стену? – мех подметил, как юнец напрягся и смущенно спрятал руки за спину, чтобы скрыть ссадины на костяшках пальцев. – Не лучшая затея, малыш.

\- Я просто хочу побыть один, Смоук… иногда, когда рядом слишком много людей – это выводит из равновесия.

\- Да, я уже понял…

Последовала пауза. Рэд посмотрел в фейсплет автобота и по его серьезному выражению сразу понял, что тот не уйдет, пока не услышит всю правду.

\- Как ты узнал? – парень устало привалился спиной к стене и сполз по ней вниз.

\- Случайно заметил вашу разборку, правда, под самый конец, - честно ответил здоровяк. – Может, поведаешь мне причину?

Он сделал пару шагов в сторону и также присел, прислонившись к стене, справа от Рэда. Парень поморщился, вслушиваясь в гудение внутренних механизмов меха и собираясь с мыслями. Но гнев не отпустил.

\- Ты прав, мне стоит высказаться, - Рэд вскочил на ноги и стал шагать туда-сюда перед оптикой воина, неистово жестикулируя. – Билли меня раздражает своими придирками и нежеланием помогать. Он может только жаловаться, как и Фред. Не понимаю, что они забыли здесь! Хотя чего это я? Я даже не понимаю, что здесь делаю я! Мы же вам абсолютно не помогаем, скорее, мешаем. Чего стоит Карлос, который из-за своей беспечности вечно влипает в неприятности во время заданий! Черт, как же меня все это бесит! Мало того, что вам бесполезен, еще и от родителей получаю нагоняй, потому что оценки в школе съехали, - он со всей силы врезал кулаком в стену и тут же поморщился от боли. Мех его останавливать не стал. – Столько всяких несуразиц в жизни, а я еще при этом должен быть вежливым с парнем, который то и дело пытается «померятся со мной силой». Да пшёл он! Этот засранец получил по заслугам – больше лезть ко мне не будет.

Под конец гневной тирады Рэд вернулся в исходное положение: сидя, привалившись спиной к стене рядом с сосредоточенно нахмурившимся Смоукскрином.

\- Полегчало, малыш?

\- Угу, - Рэд уткнулся взглядом в пол. – Стыдно…

\- Есть такие мехи… то есть люди… - автобот задумался, подыскивая нужное слово, чтобы объединить эти понятия, - … личности, которые долго копят в себе негатив, но долго это продолжатся не может, потом все рано или поздно выплескивается наружу. Рэд Алерт, например. Иногда его все так достает, что он делает всем нам разнос… не так, как это сегодня сделал ты, но все равно.

Рэд посмотрел в красную оптику, которая светилась мягким теплым цветом, и неосознанно улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Я пытаюсь сказать, малыш, - огромная ладонь здоровяка аккуратно накрыла спину Рэда, - что в твоем сегодняшнем выпаде нет ничего страшного… Я прекрасно понимаю тебя. Всем время от времени нужно выпустить пар. Не стыдись этого.

\- Правда? – подросток сделал несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы окончательно успокоиться. – У меня это впервые… я никогда ни на ком не срывался…

\- Все бывает впервые, а ты еще молод – подобное не есть что-то особенное, - оранжевый гигант добродушно потрепал парня по голове пальцем, отчего тот широко улыбнулся. – Но перед Билли извиниться все равно стоит.

Улыбка исчезла с уст подростка.

\- Я… он же первый начал…

\- А ты развил конфликт. С Билли я тоже, пожалуй, поговорю. Никому об этом не скажем. Вы помиритесь, и все будет в порядке.

\- Ну-у, - в парне еще горела искорка бунтарства и нежелания соглашаться на мир с обидчиком, но добрая улыбка на губах меха вновь вернула Рэду былую снисходительность. – Да, Смоук, ты прав…

\- Хорошо, Рэд, пойдем, - сказал воин, поднимаясь на ноги; шарниры издали неприятный скрип. – Нужно еще разобраться с твоим заданием по фасовке проводов для ремонта.

\- Конечно, спасибо!

Рэд улыбнулся. Ему очень полегчало, но не после драки, а от разговора с другом-автоботом, который, несмотря на грозную внешность, оказался на удивление понимающим. Парень был благодарен меху за то, что тот помог ему вернуть внутреннее равновесие. Все-таки… разговоры – полезная штука.


End file.
